Timeline Shattered
by Hunterkiller1888
Summary: What happans when a Forbiden Jutsu is used to Change the course of history for the better Work in progress so thare will be mistakes Cover art by Ryder Phoenix DeviantArt
1. Shattered

**AU**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Naruto x Karui x fem Sasuke**

**Kane x Yugito**

**Also I am editing the age of Minato and ****kushina in this when thay died thay were 37 Naruto is 10**

**older Naruto is 19 let's get in to it people**

A 19 year old Naruto is seen fighting in the ruins of Konoha Against a man in a white spiral mask, You should give up Jinchuuriki, said the masked man, never I will kill you and protect what I have, said Naruto as he bit his thumb and went through a series of hand seals, time worp Jutsu, he screamed as the world went black and Naruto is seen movieing in a black vortex as it stops Naruto is seen back in a intact Konoha 12 years in the past 1 week after he Graduated the Academy to be precise as he looks around He decides to do a Jutsu that his Sensei taught him and go see the Hokage as fast as he could, Chamaeleon Jutsu he said as he disappeared and moved as fast as he could to get to the Hokage tower as he is running he noticed that the ANBU landed where he was looking around for him as he jumped on a building and Channeled chakra to his legs to get him moving faster as he was moving he Senses his younger self at his old apartment he decides to avoid it at all costs as he got in front of the Hokage Tower he used a body flicker to get in the Hokage's office all of the ANBU jumped to surround him as he put his hands up, easy guys I just need to talk to the old man real quick I give you my word as a ninja that I would rather kill myself then hurt him, he said as he turned to the Hokage, hay Old man I may look different but please believe me it's me Naruto, said Naruto to the whole room everyone was shocked to hear this man say he was the same Knuckle headed kid that thay all knew, w-what you can't be Naruto-kun, said the Hokage in shock, your most treasured item is a picture of me sitting next to you and I'm wearing your hat smiling, said Naruto with a small smile, you you are Naruto-kun, said a now happily crying Hokage the ANBU we're trying there hardest to not cry as well as Naruto chuckled and spoke, as much as I love seeing you again I need to speak to you and this is a SS rank secret that no one outside of this room can hear, said Naruto with a voice as sharp as a katana Immediately the old Kage put up a silencing seal and addressed his ANBU You may all stay but as Naruto-kun said SS rank you all know what that means, said the Hokage as all the ANBU nodded Naruto sighed but decided to allow it, well first there was a man that Caused the Ninetails attack when I was born second he's a S Rank Shinobi and he might attack the Village in the next 10 years and a attack by the sand village and sound Village and you all now how Sasuke Uchiha is a flight risk And so is my younger self my idea to keep them safe and stay loyal to the leaf is you allow me to take them out of the village for 7 years to train them in Eight years time we will return Sasuke will get enough power to where he won't wanna leave and he'll be ready to kill his brother and Naruto will be ready to keep himself safe From anyone that wants the Fox we will go all throughout the elemental nations in order to train under some of the best Shinobi and before you ask I have enough information on several different high-ranking Shinobi throughout the elemental nations In order to blackmail them in allowing young Naruto and Sasuke to get the training they deserve and need to keep themselves safe, said Naruto with a small smile, hmmm well I do like the idea But I want to be sure that you can keep them both safe so I'm gonna have you fight against my best Jounin you will fight kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya if you can at least last 15 Minutes I will allow you to take Sasuke and Naruto and I wanna hear more about these attacks said the Hokage, very well I will tell you what I can and one more thang I want all the Active Shinobi to be present to watch my flight and all the Academy students, said Naruto shocking everyone in the room, why Naruto, asked the Hokage confused, well if I do that Sasuke and Naruto will both be begging to become my students and when I take them with me they'll be more eager to be strong by the time I return Sasuke will be strong enough to kill his brother and Naruto will be strong enough to keep himself safe also don't tell the Council or your advisors now let's get down to business and I think I'll change my name and make it so it's now... Kane ya Kane Yasamay so no one knows who I really am, said the now named Kane Yasamay, ok Kane but why not tell the Council or my advisors, asked the old Kage, well the Council will want me Exiled or executed for having a fully friendly 9 tails, said Kane shocked the room once again, you have full control of the Fox, asked one of the ANBU in shock, Yes I can use all nine tails flawlessly without losing control and when I use them if all the Kages were to fight against me with every Shinobi they have under their disposal they would all lose I am Technically a SS ranked Shinobi And before you ask I will tell Sasuke and Naruto about the Fox And before you ask no Sasuke not gonna see him any different he will actually see him as a better rival than anything else and a graet friend to help get stronger but thay are both just going to need me for the training because once I'm done thay will be fine and the attack will happen because of the sound Village and sand village and be sure to have ANBU stick to your side at all times during the Chunin exam if you move they need to move the exact second you do oh and before I Forget can you tell Tora to meet me here excuse him of all duties until 4 years I'm gonna need help working on keeping Naruto under control for the first two years, said Kane, I will allow it Tora, said the old man as the ANBU next to Kane bowed, you will go and help Kane with what he needs, said the Hokage, yes Hokage-Sama let's go Kane-Sama, said Tora, you don't need to ad Sama to my name just Kane will do, said Kane rubbing the back of his head as thay both walked out of the Hokage office to go and get ready for a amazing fight and a long trip, Tora before we go to the fight we are going to go and get some supplies here, Kane said as he throw a scroll with more than a million Ryo in side of it, do you now how to seal Tora?, asked Kane curiously, yes Kane yes I do, said Tora, ok Well take These scrolls and get them filled with enough supplies to last the entire training trip There should be enough Ryo once you get the supplies seal them up then we will go for my flight, he said as he gave the last 20 scrolls and walked away, Tora sighed and immediately Body flickered to the market to get supplies,

Time skip two minutes before the fight ,

Tora is seen putting the last of the scrolls inside the backpack and walking out the market to go to the Arena to go watch the fight as he was He noticed Naruto actually walk to the Arena to watch the fight just like everyone else Tora body flickered right next to Naruto scarring him, what was that for you BAKA, said Naruto freaked out, sorry Naruto I just wanted to ask you if you want me to get you to the Arena fast so you can watch the show that's about to happen, said Tora, r,really ,asked Naruto with surprise on his face sense he thought all the ANBU hated him, ya The fight that is going to happen may interest you, said Tora cryptically, Naruto squinted not really picking up on it what do you mean it may interest me, he said confused, Let's just say you're going to want to see this fight said Tora as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and body flickered both of them outside of the arena, wow that was cool what was that, asked Naruto with stars in his eyes, that was a body flicker and after this I might teach it to you if you pay close attention to the fight that's going to happen, said Tora as The Arena Started to get really packed The Hokage is seen in a box coughing into his hand as he speaks into a microphone, welcome everyone we have a special flight today show the power of a supreme Shinobi this man let's just say I consider him to be my grandson and if I could've gotten a chance when he was younger I would've adopted him and he's going to show you all the power of an S Rank Shinobi, he said as Everyone in the Stands turned their heads simultaneously to look at the Hokage in shock, now a further ado let me welcome the competitors Kane Yasamay Vs kakashi Hatake and my student Jiraiya, He said as Kakahi and Jiraiya walked out on the field Everyone was shocked to see a man do a backflip off the Hokage balcony as No one saw him even by the Hokage the entire time as he landed he spoke, So Hokage-sama All out brawl or should I turn it down and just use my ti and ken and Limit my jujitsu list to just a few C rank and B rank, asked Kane as he cracked his knuckles, well that is up to Kakahi and Jiraiya how are you two going to play it, asked the Hokage, well I don't care, said Jiraiya a little arrogantly believing that he would be too powerful for this man, same, said Kakahi, well then more fun for me, said Kane as he channeled lightning to his hands, Very well may the fight begin, said the Hokage, Immediately Kakashi went through hand signs as lightning on his hand started turning yellow shocking everyone, Cidori said Kakashi hoping to end the fight quick, Jiraiya immediately went through hands signs as well and a blue orb appeared in his hand, immediately Kakashi and Jiraiya ran and jumped at Kane As he threw his hands on the ground and lightning sparked everywhere up above creating a barrier of lightning Kakashi and Jiraiya were both stunned at seeing a pure barrier of lightning pulsing around getting everything in a 5 foot radius thay jump back to calculate their next move as the lighting started sparking around wildly and safe distance Kane was between the lightning at 13 feet the overall distance from the death zone for either Kane and his two opponents 12 feet all the way around several Hyuga in the stand Gasped at seeing something that possibly could kill possibly a army in a matter of seconds it was pretty close to the rotation technique they use, Kane smirked as he spoke to his opponents, This is what you two have a legendary ninja and the fucking copying ninja and you 2 can't even get through a little Barrier pathetic I expected more out of the fourth student and teacher, said Kane with a smile smirk on his face knowing it would in-rage the two, and to think that you taught my father and you were the Student of him pathetic, he said Shocking everyone but the Hokage and his ANBU, there's no way you're his son, said Jiraiya not wanting to Believe that his student had two kids, well I am let's just say it's been along time since I saw my father alive, Kane said Remembering when he tried to gain access to all of the Foxes powers when his father stopped him in the seal and he punched him in rage and later had a emotional first hug with his mom and the Fox put him in a Genjutsu that had him living his full life form birth to death with them as a lone tear streamed down his face as he changed more chakra and chains came flying out of his back and grabbed both shocked opponents and threw them in the air and straight down knocking them out cold everyone was stunned at the strength of the Fourth Hokages son as he breveed heavily having to use one of his bloodlines immediately people started shouting at the Hokage about Kane lying immediately the Old Kage silenced everyone with a blast of his KI everyone Choked and grabbed at thare Throats as the Hokage released his KI, Everyone what Kane Yasamay says is true He is the fourth Hokage Son he was born 19 years ago even though I don't know who his mother is and he refuses to tell me, He says as he looked at Kane who looked away crossing his arms doing a fake pout In order to convince the people of the Village it's true Meanwhile Naruto is looking down with a giant grin on his face getting ready to hop over the railing and run over to Kane and beg him for training so he can surpass Kane's Father and be Hokage Naruto got a good look at Kane Who is a fairly tall man at 6 foot three he has blonde hair with dyed red streaks in it left side of his head is shaved and the right side of his face is covered by the hair he has his headband wrapped around his neck he's got a few small scars going across his face and he's wearing black and gray Pants and a black tank top with a White trenchcoat With the kanji for Lightning on his back his head band has a few scratches and scuffs on it and a sword strapped to his back He has a Chunin vest under the trench coat it's black instead of green though, Naruto jumped over the railing and ran to Kane he stopped in front of him breathing hard as Several Shinobi hopped over the railing to get Naruto off of the field as Naruto Caught his breath he spoke to Kane, please take me as your student, Said Naruto shocking everyone in the arena Kane Chuckled with a hidden smile, actually I asked the Hokage if I could take you as my Second student, said Kane Loud enough so everyone in the arena could hear everyone was shocked, what do you mean second student, asked Naruto With a Confused tilted his head, well Sasuke Uchiha is going to be my student as well, said Kane Shocking everyone in the arena Sasuke look down at Kane from his seat with a pleased look on his face getting ready to get up and walk down to the arena to greet his new sensei and the dweb and get strong Enough to kill his brother and avenge his Clan as he jumped and landed he looked at Kane then bowed shocking everyone in the arena, it is a pleasure to meet you Kane Sensei, said Sasuke, o-ok well let's go boys meet me at training ground 43 in 40 minutes, said Kane as he disappeared in a flash of Lightning Shocking everyone in the arena again Naruto looked at Sasuke but then realized he has to move fast to get to training ground 43 he spoke to Sasuke, come on Sasuke we got to move fast, Sasuke looked at Naruto a little shocked but nodded as thay both started to run out of the arena


	2. Chapter 2 Forest of the Red-death

**Chapter 2 Forest of the Red-death**

**Cover Art by RyderPhenex on DeviantArt**

**thoughts**

**Demon thoughts**

**Summon thoughts**

**Demon speaking**

**Summon speaking**

**OK so I have a small pull it'll be at the end of the chapter**

As they were running to training ground 43 Sasuke thoughts drift to Naruto,

why do you make my stomach ache it makes no sense what so ever ,

she thought as she and Naruto ran out of the Arena and Straight out the door onto the streets of the leaf as they were running they realized training ground 43 was outside the Village they both sighed as they started running to the front of the Village as they Got closer to the front they slowed down,

Hay N-Naruto do you know anything a-about Sensei, asked Sasuke a little nervous as to why Kane wanted just them as his students,

no not really all I now is what he said in the Arena about him being the 4ths son and being a S rank Shinobi and that he likes his sword, said Naruto with a tilt of his head as thay kept walking, well why do you think he wanted us to be his students, asked Sasuke,

don't know don't really care I just want to be strong enough to be Hokage, said Naruto as thay neared training ground 43 it had a Log wall with the tops being spiked and huge steel plate going from left to right and a sign on the wall that said training ground 43 home to the Red death,

Thay stopped and looked around for there Sensei as he dropped from a tree in-between them, who are we looking for, he said with a eye smile just like Kakashi thay both didn't now it was him thay thought it was the other for a minute, we are looking for Sensei remember Baka, thay both said at the same time as thay then realized that thay just said the same thing and turned to look at each other and both shouted, Sensei why would you do this, asked Sasuke with a blush, and Naruto with a tic-mark on his head, Kane just chuckled as he eye smiled again and said, cuz it's good bonding and a lot of fun my Genin, he said as he clapped his hands and spoke, ok my genin we are going to get to now each other and then train so I will go first my name is Kane Yasamay and I'm the son of the fourth Hokage Minato and the Red death Kushina I love ramen chicken and beef I love Swords and training and Fox's I hate war and Iwa and I hate the Hyuga clan more then anything, he said with his hair spiking up with a few hair needles flying out his head and putting a hole in the wall of the training ground both of his genin gulped o sorry you two well let me continue my dream is to become Hokage and form a alliance with all five hidden Villages and bring peace to the elemental nations but Iwa and to learn more lightning Jutsu So my monochrome in the bingo book stays as the lightning god now it's your turn, he said with a eye smile as Sasuke sighed and spoke, my name is Sasuke Uchiha I i like um never mind I like training learning new Jutsu I love dango and ramen I hate a certain man that I will kill my dream is to revive my clan and kill this certain man, he said a little sad and dark as Kane gave him a sad smile that she could not see, ok your next , he said as Naruto spoke, my name is Naruto Uzimaki I like training and ramen I want to get strong and become Hokage and that's it, said Naruto rubbing his neck as Kane sighed and Sasuke chuckled, ok well you two we are going to get used to the training ground I have a game that I call renegade The objective of renegade is I'm gonna summon 2 clones I'm going to change them into 2 different people both are going to have a piece of a map when you get both pieces of the map you will meet back up Then I will hunt both of you down as you try to use the map to find safety because when the second one Dies you better run, said Kane with a sadistic chuckle and a Dark aura that made both of them Shiver, o-ok Sensei, said a nervous Naruto as him and Sasuke looked really scared as Kane disappeared in a flash of lightning, let's go Sasuke we need to move fast, he said as Sasuke nodded as they both went there separate ways Naruto going North and Sasuke going South as they both ran as fast as they could, with Sasuke he ran as fast as he could then said, release as the henge he wore fell as Sasuke was gone and in his place stood a 5.2 girl with B size breasts and a good size ass as she sighed and started speak, echolocation Jutsu, she said as a pulse of chakra went out of her body as she closed her eyes and the pulse hit 6 body that wore people and 150 that were different types of animals she focused and sent out another pulse this time only focuseing on the 6 people she was able to make out the different chakra size and was confused when Kane's chakra felt the same size and preserve as Naruto's she shook it off and just decided to go for the closest one as she was running the forest around her started to shift she smirked, Release , she said as the Genjutsu fell and one of Kane's clones was lazily leaning on a log the clone looked up at her, finely you release that stupid fucking henge, he said as he let out a sigh as he throw a kunai she reacted instantly and throw one as well both knifes Clashed with a metallic ping as Kane pulled out 6 more Knives that had 3 prongs he threw them in to different trees around her she had a confused look on her face as he smirked, you now what my fathers bingo-book entire is right, her eyes widened as he teleported to one then the next and kept flashing back to next when he got to the last one she fell to her knees, it's over give up my little genin, he said as she looked at him with a smirk as her body disappeared and a log fell ware she was, w-what when did she do it, Kane said as a Knife was at his neck and she dropped from to ground from a tree with Naruto next to her, when did you two i know you both split up, Kane said as he tried to think hard,

Flashback with Naruto just before Kane was caught,

I got you now Sensei, said Naruto as he throw a Knife it missed and Naruto knew he was fucked so he Did the only thing he could do he ran As he was running the Genjutsu started to fade and naruto realized he was right behind the real Kane Stuck his head out of a bush Sasuke saw him but decided not to say anything Naruto on the other hand had to bite into a knife to keep from Screaming about Sasuke being a Beautiful girl he had a small blush but Shook it off as he got a idea and went for it he ran to the other side and did a substitution and ended up in a tree right above Sasuke she felt his chakra and a quick one handed hand seals next to her lag and replaced her Self with one of Naruto's clones he made right next to himself Flashback end

So Sensei do we win, asked Sasuke with a small smirk, Kane just smiled, yes yes you do my Students, he said as he smiled,

though you two never got the pieces of the maps, he thought to him self o well,

Ok let's go my Students, Kane said as he started walking and his Students followed him out of the training ground, ware are we going to Sensei, asked Sasuke, well we are going to go to the Hokage so I can tell him that you are now my official students, Kane said as Naruto Smile and pumped his arm in the air shouting about how he was awesome and Sasuke showing a true smile as they were walking Kane got a idea to pass the time well they walk to the Hokage Tower, hay how about I tech you both a Jutsu wale we walk to the Hokage's, Kane said with a smile, ya that would be awesome Sensei, said Naruto wale Sasuke just nodded, ok here take these papers Channel your Chakra into them like this, he said as he got one for him self and channeled his Chakra it split in to 3 sheets 1 burned 1 Crinkled into it self and the last 1 fell-apart in to dust,

As you can see I have four elements lightning were a crinkles in on it's self Wind ware it split fire were it burns to ash and earth were falls apart to dust you next Naruto, Kane said as Naruto channeled his Chakra it split into 3 sheets 1 burned 1 Crinkled into it self and the last 1 fell-apart in to dust, wow I have the same as you Sensei, said Naruto feeling awesome about himself, ya your next Sasuke, Kane said as Sasuke nodded he channeled his chakra it split into 3 sheets 1 burned 1 Crinkled into it self and the last 1 fell-apart in to dust, well that just makes it easy for me to tech you both a Jutsu, Kane said as he went through hand signs, bird rat rabbit tiger dog tiger rabbit, lightning destroyer Jutsu, he said as lightning sparked to life on his hand it flared around as he hit the ground with it a hole the size of his fist appeared with his arm in the ground to his shoulder as he pulled his arm out and looked at his Students thay had ear splinting grins on thare faces he Suddenly realize it was a bad idea to teach them a A rank assassination Jutsu but o well he thought as thay continued to walk as both Naruto and Sasuke went through the hand signs it didn't work to good just a few sparks, Sensei it's not working, said Sasuke with a frown, well you see the it took me 5 years to create it and 10 more to Master it fully, he said Shocking them both as they looked at him with wide eyes, what? He asked with a tilt of his head, y-you created this Jutsu Sensei, asked Both Naruto and Sasuke with shocked looks on thare faces as he chuckled, ya I was trying to make another Jutsu I created less deadly lighting destroyer and it became one of my 2 more deadly Jutsu

**So I made this a lot shorter I spent all night working Will be working on the chapter a lot i thank i got four hours asleep Will go back through and correct anything that is wrong with it and I'll do the same with chapter 1 before I start working on chapter 3 might add more to the Chapter don't now yet**

**Poll**

**Naruto x fem Sasuke x Karui **

**Naruto x fem Sasuke x Kurotsuchi**

**Naruto x fem Sasuke x Karui x Kurotsuchi**

**That's it the poll will be up for a week maybe 2 maybe 3 don't now yet**

** bye y'all I might just do a don't care and go with all 3 girls but I want your guys input before I decided anything **

**:edit:**

** I was really tired when writing this but I like the little ending I did 3 out come pairings but ya should I add Karui to it or not that one is up to y'all**


End file.
